


Sweet Baby James

by interestedbystander



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Pregnancy, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 22:43:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12142722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/interestedbystander/pseuds/interestedbystander
Summary: Okay, maybe Bucky has a little apprehension when you make the trip to tell your family that baby Barnes is on their way.





	Sweet Baby James

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve wanted to write something Bucky/baby-related since I had my little one, this probably needed another edit and for that, I apologise for grammar and whatnot.

“This wasn’t exactly an accident, Buck,” you reminded him as you finished packing your toiletries, giving yourself a quick once over in the mirror and wandered back to the bedroom where you found him forlornly playing with the small, squishy grey bunny he had gotten you as soon as you’d shared the news of your pending arrival together with him. It was a sadder sight than it should have been and you had to bite back a laugh in spite of him. “We’re adults in a loving relationship. My parents know you, they adore you. You have nothing to worry about.”

“What if your dad was just lyin’ and he really isn’t all that thrilled his precious baby girl is having the Winter Soldier’s baby?” he asked quietly as you sighed and went to him, pushing his muscular thighs open and raking your nails along his scalp, tugging at the long, wispy ends. He relaxed a little under your touch and you gave him a calming smile.

“Well, that would even be a surprise to me, because I’m pretty sure it is Bucky Barnes who I go to bed every night,” you teased gently as he sighed, not amused. “My olds are well aware of your past, Buck. They’ll likely be more surprised you can still get it up at 100.”

He looked up at you, biting back a smile, tossing the bunny over his shoulder and grasping your hamstrings, drawing you as close as possible, his cheek resting on your not yet showing tummy. Early days, early days. “There is no problem with my virility, thanks all the same,” he added a smack on your bum for good measure. You hissed with a giggle, the sting a little painful but still pleasurable.

“Look, don’t get in your head. If it turns out my dad has a problem with it – which he won’t – I can sort him out. Leave the savagery to me, okay?”

Bucky gave a slight nod. “Okay.”

Reaching down to kiss him, you asked against his lips, “Are you packed? We have a bit of driving to do.”

He nodded, wrapping his arms around your middle and pulling you gently onto the bed, falling on him with a grunt. “All packed, just waitin’ on you, kitten.”

* * *

 

The drive was uneventful with a few bathroom, gas and food stops but you made good time and arrived at your parents before sunset as planned, the smell of the grill in the backyard hitting you like a ton of bricks and turning you little green.

“This is not a good start,” Bucky realised with a sad smile and rubbed your back supportively as you bit back your upchuck reflex.

“No,” you agreed, dry heaving a little.

So, the smell of food cooking wasn’t exactly your thing. You’d gone off food quite a bit in the early stages of your pregnancy with Bucky having to take over the cooking duty while you would leave the apartment while he pottered. You weren’t vomiting, thank goodness, but food, your once keenest ally, had now turned against you violently. An unpleasant side effect and you’d found yourself losing weight, something your doctors were keeping an eye on but not worried about just yet.

“Let’s just get this over with so I don’t have my family hovering over me then making jokes that I might be knocked up.”

“Not so much a joke,” Bucky kissed your temple, nodding towards the door. “You head inside, I’ll get the bags.”

* * *

 

“Oh, my God, you’re pregnant!” your mother announced as soon as you declined a glass of wine as you sat with Bucky, who’s grip on your thigh tightened a little.

“Huh?” you asked, shocked.

“You never say no to wine!” she continued rambling, waving her hands in her face frantically like she was flushing. “Oh, my God, we’re going to be grandparents,” she explained to your father, almost hysterical.

“I just said no to a glass, ma,” you tried as she continued holding her heart before giving Bucky a huge hug.

“I hope you are,” you sister spoke up, sipping smugly from her glass. “Because this is a _cra_ -azy overreaction if not,” she muttered.

Your dad, suddenly keen to see where this conversation was heading, looked between yourself and Bucky. Strangely the ex-Winter Soldier appeared meek, slinking down his seat a little. “Sir, I can explain – ” Bucky began before he was cut off with a shrill squeal.

“I knew it, I knew it,” you mother cut in, excited upon Bucky’s attempted reply. “A baby, finally!” she reached across and kissed Bucky on the cheek before hugging you. “I’m so excited, it’s beyond time, you two! My baby is having a baby!”

“Umm, I’m here too,” you sister reminded everyone with a roll of her eyes and giving you a sly grin - she wasn’t offended, just enjoying the scene roll out in front of her eyes. “Guess you won’t be needing this,” she took your untouched wine glass. “Fill ‘er up, I’m celebrating for the three of us!”

You let out a small giggle. “Yes, okay. I’m pregnant!”

It was all your mother needed to shoot off into another frenzy; your father remaining stoic at the end of the table, his gaze not leaving Bucky.

“Gotta ask the perverted question here, Buck,” you sister said as your mother smothered you and Bucky in her arms. “The serum make everything more potent or was this planned?”

Bucky choked a little, a flush covering his face in the warm evening. He stammered a few times before you helped him. “This was planned – cut it out,” you warned.

“But there’s no ring,” your father finally spoke up as the table went quiet. He gave Bucky a pointed look. “You not marrying my daughter, boy?”

Bucky turned his attention to you. This conversation you’d had and it hadn’t gone overly well for Bucky. Help, his desperate eyes begged you silently. “Actually, sir – ” Bucky tried.

“He asked,” you said simply. “I said no.”

“What?” your family yelped in various states of surprise.

“Yeah, you have seen Bucky, right?” you sister piped up like he wasn’t sitting beside her and you wondered how quick both your shares of wine was hitting her. “Just saying, you aren’t gettin’ hotter than that.”

Bucky looked like he wanted to be sick, he wasn’t great in social situations like this. He always tried for you but preferred the reclusive life he had created for himself away from avenging. Enough people had tried to kill him – he supposed he could now add your father to the top of the list.

“Well, we agreed we were happy as we were. Bucky asked me before we started trying and I said to wait until after the baby is born,” you clarified to your mother and sister’s gaping. “No extra pressure.”

“You are mad,” you sister said as you finally told her in no uncertain terms to leave if she had nothing constructive to add as she continued to grin at you, thoroughly enjoying the way dinner had taken its stunningly entertaining turn.

“Would you consider getting married before the baby arrives?” your father tried as your mother scolded him.

“This isn’t the 1800’s,” she scoffed. “For goodness sake. A baby born out of wedlock, who cares? All that matters is that the baby is loved and cherished, happy and healthy. A ring and a piece of paper doesn’t mean much these days,” she waffled, you were shocked she was on your side. “Not with the divorce rate spiking – ”

“James,” you father said, tossing his napkin on the table and standing. “A word, please?”

At that moment, Bucky wondered if he did the right thing by leaving his knife in your luggage. “Yessir,” Bucky said quietly, walking off after your dad.

“Uh, is Dad gonna kill him?” your sister asked and for the first time, you were nervous for you all.

* * *

 

“I’m about seventy percent sure he’s literally going to kill me for knocking you up,” Bucky sighed, falling on the bed upon his return. He and your father had been gone for a few hours and you were already in bed when he finally made it back to the room. “But he’s okay now.”

“Oh, good,” you said with a small laugh, moving closer to Bucky and snuggling into his warm chest. “You okay though?”

“Yeah, I’m okay,” he admitted with a shrug. “I did forget for a while there how much I hated dealing with fathers. I’m glad your dad brought that whole fear screaming back to me,” he added sarcastically.

You stifled a giggle. “Probably because you dated half the babes in Brooklyn in the 40s?” you suggested with a tease as he huffed and sat up to organise himself for bed. He whipped off his t-shirt, tossing it at you and pushed down his shorts before padding into the bathroom to brush his teeth. “What, am I wrong? It’s in all the history books. And the stories Steve told me – ” you couldn’t resist taunting.

Bucky reappeared with his mouth full of foam and toothbrush, his steely gaze unamused as you grinned meekly, realising he’d been through enough tonight before he gave you a small smile he was unable to hold back and disappeared again. “I hope our baby doesn’t get your smart mouth,” he mumbled, stretching as he made his way to his side of the bed.

“I’m glad you were able to talk to him.”

“Did I have a choice?” he asked, chuckling.

“Guess not,” you agreed as you rolled over to snuggle into his warm, weighty bulk, taking in his cologne and grounding you. “What did he say?”

Bucky grinned, broadly this time, relaxing his arms behind his head. “He actually just wanted to break out the good scotch,” he giggled, extremely humoured. “Your dad is pretty drunk right now, had to carry his ass back as he was in a bad way by his third glass. Your ma is appalled right now.”

“Oh, my God,” you laughed into his chest. “So, he wasn’t all big, bad, scary father?”

Bucky gave you a sceptical look. “Who would honestly do that to me?”

Credit to him, Bucky knew most people feared him – regardless of who they were. “True,” you kissed him as he rolled you both over and pinned your hands above your head and kissed you again, nudging his hips into yours.

“Right there, soldier?” you weren’t immune to Bucky’s moves as his lips moved to your neck. While you had been feeling less sexual while you’d been so sick, it didn’t take much from the man above you to make you forget just how easy it was for him to get you in the mood.

“Pretty good,” he confirmed. “I’m not making you uncomfortable?” he continued kissing down your body, pushing your (his) bed shirt up and leaving wet kisses down your torso. When you could only answer with a groan as he found a sweet spot, he grinned wickedly against your skin and continued trailing his lips down your body before easing back to slip your shorts off your hips. “Can you keep quiet?”

“Probably not,” you admitted as he placed a leg over his shoulders, resting on his elbows again. He chuckled. “The walls are paper thin too.”

“Fan- _fucking_ -tastic.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Interested Bystander writes](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/interestedbystanderwrites) on Tumblr.  
> 


End file.
